


Behind the Smile

by underHiswings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underHiswings/pseuds/underHiswings
Summary: . . .the Seventh Wheel is about to break.       (Season 3. One-shot.)





	Behind the Smile

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net.)
> 
> Shout-out to NinjaOfFire7 for the title, encouraging words, and beta support!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Goofball,” Lance scoffed to himself. “Red wouldn’t let a _goofball_ pilot her.”

He stepped out from the Red Lion’s cockpit. At the sight of his new audience—namely, three very attractive, very female _Yoo-hoo’s_ (or whatever the aliens who lived here were called)—he immediately plastered on his famous grin.

He wasn’t necessarily faking it… those gals were _hot_ … but he wasn’t exactly feeling it this time, either. He’d been thinking about what Pidge had said.

_Just a big goofball._

No one had disagreed.

_Am I **still** just the seventh wheel?_

Usually at least _Shiro_ would stick up for him, and as the new leader, half of Lance had expected Keith to fill in that role—or at least _try_ to—but no one had said _anything_.

He missed Shiro.

But then… what would happen if he returned?

Blue didn’t respond to him anymore—she had chosen Allura instead. The Red Lion had taken him in, sure, but he suspected it was because even the Lions knew how much the universe needed Voltron, and Blue was better equipped for the princess.

Pidge and Hunk had, thankfully, been able to remain in their original Lions. But when Shiro returned to pilot the Black Lion, Keith would have to step down. And Red still seemed pretty attached to him—whenever Lance piloted Red, he could feel that he and Red both knew it was only a temporary deal.

But Blue… she didn’t want him anymore. Their connection was gone. And, if Lance was honest with himself, he could see that Allura held a lot of potential with the Lion. The princess had bonded with Blue faster than he had, and already she was using Blue’s special sonar function. Allura was a better pilot for Blue.

If—no, _when_ —they found Shiro, he would obviously resume flying the Black Lion. Then Keith would pilot Red again, and Allura would— _should_ —stay with Blue.

But that would leave _him_ without a lion.

 _“…And Lance is the goofball!”_ Pidge’s voice rang in his ears.

It stung his memory like a stubbed toe, but the realization hit him like an eighteen-wheeler truck.

Pidge was right.

When Shiro came back, Lance decided that he would step down. He needed to, _Voltron_ needed him to, whether he wanted to stay or not. _Might as well save them the trouble of asking me to resign…_

Lance took a calming breath before he beamed his award-winning smile all the brighter.


End file.
